Hazed, dazed and fazed
by santittanyy
Summary: Badass!Brittany and Badass!Santana meet for the first time at cheer camp. They're from different schools and become rivals. Main Characters: Brittany, Santana, Mike, Puck Pairings: Pucktana friendship and Bike friendship (Eventual Brittana.) World: AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hazed, dazed and fazed.**

"Ugh I don't want the summer to end.." Santana huffed as she bashed down on the buttons of the x-box controller, successfully killing two soldiers on the opposing side.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually won't mind starting school this year" Puck commented, quickly adding "think of all the fresh meat that'll be roaming the halls of McKinley, we'll be knee-deep in pussy" he winked at Santana as she side-eyed him.

"Word. I'm just pissed we gotta recreate our badass reputations all over again"

"Pffft.. that'll be easy. I mean once I'm a jock and you're a cheerleader, our letterman jackets will pretty much do that for us" Puck smirked.

"Totally" Santana grinned and paused Call of Duty to high five her best friend.

"Besides, cheer camp will give me an edge on all the other sluts" Santana said as she fist bumped Puck.

"I should go pack, gotta be fresh as death for those fine ladies I'mma be spending the next two weeks with" she winked as she hopped up off of Puck's bed and headed out of his bedroom.

Puck's face fell before shouting "wait!" at the closed door.

"Yeah?" Santana re-entered with a smirk, knowing full well what Puck wanted.

"Weren't you at least gonna say bye to your partner in crime?" Puck said as he crossed his arms with a huff.

" 'Course I was, just wanted to hear you beg" she winked before capturing the boy in a hug and squeezing him tight.

"What are you gonna do without your wingman for three weeks?" Puck mumbled, still holding onto the Latina tight.

"I think I'll manage" she giggled, patting him on the back comfortingly.

Puck shuffled away from the embrace and Santana hopped off the bed again.

"Don't miss me too much!" He shouted as she raced off down the stairs.

"Lucky bitch" he mumbled under his breath, thinking of Santana being surrounded by hundreds of young, fit girls in short skirts.

* * *

_-SANTITTANYYFICSDOTTUMBLRDOTC OM-_

* * *

Brittany walked through the subway, mask in hand, trying to keep her cool.

She spotted Mike coming from the other entrance - his face doing a terrible job at masking his excitement.

In front of her was Kyle who put the mask securely on his face before entering the subway.

She followed suit and heard the click of the boom-box signaling the start of the music.

All of a sudden the whole crew began krunking and body rolling to the song, whilst terrified passengers sat shocked and terrified of these teenage delinquents disrupting their journey.

During the performance, Brittany spotted this rich kid that Kyle had told her about, who is notoriously known for taking advantage of drunk freshmen girls at parties.

Just as the subway was coming to a stop, she glanced over at the rich kid and saw Kyle pocketing his wallet before swooping out of the subway.

She glided through the air using one of the overhead bars, landing flush up against the rich kid, leaning into him seductively before whispering "douchebag" into his ear and kneeing him in the groin, then swiftly departing the subway.

* * *

_-SANTITTANYYFICSDOTTUMBLRDOTC OM-_

* * *

Back at DD headquarters, the crew sat sprawled on various old sofas around the room. One of them was posting the earlier performance up on YouTube.

Brittany casually pulled out the Rolex watch she'd pocketed earlier and fiddled with the strap.

"What kind of person would spend two grand on a watch?" She mumbled to herself, "he deserved to be fleeced purely for spending THAT much money on a watch, never mind about him being a dipshit" the blonde spat, inspecting the watch further.

Mike glanced over at his friend who was muttering under her breath. "Holy crap Britt, when did you rob that?" Mike asked, astounded.

Kyle tuned into the conversation and spotted the gold accessory in Brittany's hand. He stood up to take a closer look. "Not bad, Rookie" he commented.

"Not bad?! Kyle, you DO realize that that piece of jewelry alone could keep the dance studio on its feet for like, a year, right?" one of the other dancers piped in, standing up to high-five Brittany.

She'd never admit it, but she felt terrible anytime she saw any of the crew stealing from people; she wasn't into robbing things. This was an exception though- this sleazy little rich kid blows his money on drugs and high class hookers, thinking he's the shit because of his lined pockets. As well as that, he cares wayyy too much about his appearance (probably trying to overcompensate for his teeny tiny package down there).

"Ahem.." Kyle stood up in the middle of the assorted furniture and hit two spray paint cans together to get everyone's attention. "Brittany, I hereby promote you from rookie to cadet." There was an outbreak of applause and whistles. "Your first order of duty will be tomorrow. " Kyle started.

"Actually..um.. I'm going to cheer camp tomorrow" Brittany replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Pffft.. Alright whatever, then." Kyle answered, slightly taken aback as nobody had ever turned down their first order of duty before.

"Yeah I should probably go pack now, I'm leaving in the morning."

A few crew members gave her quick goodbyes but most chose to stay seated. Brittany felt awkward as she let herself out of the DD headquarters.

She didn't completely agree with the crew's behaviour most of the time but all she ever wanted was to feel accepted and she knew by staying in such a close-knit group, she and her sister would practically gain a family. And family look out for each other.

* * *

_-SANTITTANYYFICSDOTTUMBLRDOTC OM-_

* * *

_Ooooh so what did you think? If you want to know what the DD in DD headquarters stands for, you'll have to go check out the tumblr page. Did I mention the tumblr page? No? Okay we'll it's SANTITTANYY FICS And in case ff dot net decide to go cray again and delete loads of m rated stories, i'll be uploading all of the chapters there, as well. Oh and I'm planning on making this m rated in the future if you were wondering._


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously, on hazed, dazed and fazed:**

_Santana and Puck played video games while discussing starting high school in a few weeks and how that would affect their reputation. Santana was looking forward to the copious amounts of pussy that would be available to her the next day at cheer camp._

_Brittany took part in a flash performance with the crew on the subway and stole a Rolex from the notoriously sleazy rich kid. Although she didn't seem okay with stealing, she justified it because he's a douche bag. _

* * *

_SANTITTANYYFICSTUMBLR_

* * *

The car park was slowly filling up as parents and daughters waited in their cars for the bus to arrive.

Some of the older kids arrived alone, standing in the bitter cold and cursing to themselves for deciding to walk there instead of driving.

Santana and her abuela sat in the car around the corner from the school. She didn't want anyone to see that she got a lift with family and not friends.

Granted, none of her friends were old enough to drive yet, but still.. first impressions are everything and her plan to maintain her badass rep for high school was a-go.

"Estar seguro, mi amor, y patear algunos traseros!" her Abuela kissed her on the forehead before shooing her out of the car.

Santana lugged her suitcase around the corner into the car park of the community centre.

* * *

_SANTITTANYYFICS_

* * *

Just as the bus was about to pull out, a blonde came rushing in with a rucksack.

She boarded the bus and spied a spare seat beside a small Latina.

She collapsed onto the chair and pulled out her iPod, still suffering from the lack of sleep she got last night.

Santana was about to scowl at her and demand she find somewhere else to sit but quickly scanned the bus and concluded that all other seats were taken.

She settled for a quick huff, side-eyeing the blonde who just sat down beside her. Her plan to sprawl across two chairs for the duration of the trip was foiled by some dumb Barbie.

She folded her arms, unwilling to make any small-talk with the plan-ruiner beside her.

* * *

_DOTTUMBLRDOTC OM_

* * *

The faint sound of giggling and a few flashes of light interrupted the Latina from a deep sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a small crowd of cheerleaders gathered in the isle at her seat, smirking.

Confusion struck the brunette until she noticed blonde hair pooled beneath her chin. The girl who sat beside her had made a comfortable spot for her face; in between the Latina's breasts.

Santana jerked upright and pushed off the blonde.

* * *

_SANTITTANYY_

* * *

Brittany's face was cushioned between two delightfully warm pillows, until she was rudely awoken.

"Whaa.." The blonde's eyes shot open when she saw the crowd that had gathered around her and the Latinas seats on the coach.

"Well what do we have here? You two seemed awfully comfortable" A tall arrogant cheerleader commented. She came across as your average bitch with daddy issues.

"No no.. uh I-" Brittany stuttered, still disorientated

"I don't even know her" the Latina growled as she moved away from the blonde.

Oh don't worry, we'll see to it that you guys get to know each other.

* * *

_FICS_

* * *

The teenagers piled out of the bus after signing the check-in sheet.

Sue Sylvester paced up and down the line of students with a megaphone shouting into each individual's face. The newbies got the shock of their lives whilst the older students didn't even flinch.

The tall, arrogant cheerleader whom the blonde and brunette soon learned was named Pam, stood beside Sue.

She was then introduced to the students as Head Cheerleader.

'Man oh man. So much for making a good first impression.' Santana thought.

Pam made a long-winded speech which pretty much consisted of her personally welcome back her team mates and scaring the newbies half to death.

As Sue went to get some equipment from the store room, Pam began a new speech.

"Hazing will be taking place at 7pm on the football field tonight. If you don't show up, you have absolutely no chance of making first panel."

The soon-to-be-seniors smirked at each other before walking off.

* * *

_DOTTUMBLR_

* * *

As the day drew on, the cheerleaders got more and more exhausted.

The sky began to get dark and eventually Sue blew the whistle.

"You all performed terribly and you all smell vile. Go hit the showers before I start gagging."

"Finally" Santana muttered, sweating profusely as she poured her water bottle over herself.

She glanced over at the blonde she sat on the bus with, only to see that she'd barely broken a sweat. She must ask her later what steroids she's taking.

The seniors got priority for the showers (of course) and they took their sweet time washing up.

* * *

_DOTC OM_

* * *

The cafeteria reopened and starving girls crowded around the lunch ladies. They started moaning as soon as they realized 'sue food' was being served. It looked -and tasted- like grey shit. Disgusting grey shit.

With half-empty stomachs, most of the soon-to-be-freshmen headed to the football field.

* * *

_SANTITTANYYFICSDOTTUMBLRDOTC OM_

* * *

"Alright newbies, line up!" Pam shouted through her megaphone.

The wind was bit at the cheerleaders' legs as the night grew chilly.

The tweens clumsily shuffled into a line in front of the head cheerleader.

"Awww don't look so terrified you guys, we'll go easy on you" she smirked to her fellow senior cheer team.

"The most important trait a cheerleader can have is self- confidence. The best way to be confident is to be comfortable with yourself. So you're all going to strip. And then hit the deck and do push-ups."

The Tweens all looked at each other timidly and a few gasped in horror.

Brittany decided she'd go ahead and start stripping to redeem herself after the bus incident. Besides, she didn't give a fuck.

Santana followed suit, already knowing her body was bangin'.

"Should've known the lez's would be the first to strip" she heard Pam comment.

Well that backfired.

Most had decided to just get it over with while a few contemplated whether or not panel 1 was worth being scarred for life.

"This'll actually help you guys at cheer competitions. it makes it a hell of a lot easier to picture everyone in the room naked, which in turn makes you think everyone else is feeling as vulnerable as you are " Pam said as she paced up and down the line of young cheerleaders.

Since Brittany and Santana were among the first to strip, they were near enough to see each other if they slightly turned their head. Brittany couldn't help but admire the other girl's fantastic body as she bent down to start her push-ups.

Santana stole more glances than what would be deemed innocent at the blonde's milky, toned body.

* * *

_SANTITTANYYFICS_

* * *

After the terrifying ordeal on the field, the newbies headed back to the gym to find out which rooms they'd been assigned to.

Because they were first years, Sue had been uncharacteristically nice and let them bunk with friends. She assumed that anyone who knew each other before the camp would've sat beside each other on the coach up. And even if they weren't good friends, they would at least be somewhat comforted by the familiar face they'd met earlier that day.

This of course, meant that Santana and Brittany had to share a room.

"Can you stop stalking me?" The Latina announced.

"Oh believe me, I'd rather bunk with snakes than have to put up with your sour attitude." Brittany mumbled.

'Sassy, I respect that.' Santana thought to herself. Externally though, she huffed and crossed her arms. No one had ever defended themselves and talked back to her before. It was... strange.

* * *

_SANTITTANYYFICS_

* * *

After the girls unpacked their things, Santana collapsed on her bed. She got the top bunk. Pam had allocated the pair the smallest room due to her obvious dislike of the both of them. But the silver lining was, the room only fitted two people so they didn't have to put up with any annoyingly perky room mates.

Santana yanked open the window above her bed and lit up a cigarette. Brittany was changing out of her clothes in the corner and turned around to notice the other girl smoking.

"Say one word about this and I'll tell the other girls you hit on me." The Latina retorted.

"Pffft... In your dreams," the blonde responded, climbing up to the tanned girl's bed and grabbed her smoke to take a puff. "Share it and I'll keep this quiet."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, passing the joint to one another.

"Did you hear that?" Brittany broke the silence.

No, what did it sound like?"

The blonde scooted over to look out the window, seeing the faint flicker of a flashlight.

"Shit shit shit!" throwing the cigarette out the window.

"What the fuck, there was a solid 7 puffs left in that!" The brunette snapped.

"Coach Sylvester is coming!" Brittany grabbed some deodorant and quickly sprayed it to cover up the smell of smoke.

The door burst open and sure enough, Sue came in rapidly without warning, pointing her torches at the two suspiciously.

Unsure of what to do, Brittany dropped to the floor and lay flat on her stomach.

Sue stood there, slightly shocked."What the-"

"She um.. doesn't respond well to unannounced visitors. Something about a break-in to her house when she was young. You need to knock 5 minutes before entering so she can prepare herself mentally." Santana replied, thinking on her feet.

"Take what you want, just don't touch Lord Tubbington!" Brittany squealed.

"Oh. Uh well, I'll keep that in mind next time. Lights out, girls." Sue stuttered. This kind of thing never happened, she never got awkward around students."

The door shut behind her and the Blonde stood up. "Yeah, you're welcome for covering your tracks."

"You're welcome for giving us 5 minutes to cover _our_ tracks in future." Santana retorted.

* * *

_TUMBLR_

* * *

_Oooohhhh so what do you think?_

_Enemies, frenemies, friends, friends with benefits or girlfriends: which do you ship? _


End file.
